


Big Yikes.

by JulianDevorak



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Femdom, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulianDevorak/pseuds/JulianDevorak
Summary: This is a BDSM reader insert fic. It is Wrathia x afab reader.





	Big Yikes.

You were laying face down on the assortment of red and purple velvet cushions that lined the inside of your cage. Your arms were bound behind your back in red silk, making you unable to do much besides lay down and wait for your mistress to return. Your hair was braided with a purple ribbon woven through it, as Wrathia was quite fond of using grooming as aftercare.

You were just about to try to take a nap when you heard the familiar sound of Wrathia’s heels echoing in the hall outside of your room. You sat up immediately and watched as your mistress entered the room, already stripped down to her black lingerie. She looked agitated.

“Good evening, Mistress.” You said as Wrathia came to kneel beside your cage.

“How have you been, pet?” She asked, wiggling a finger between the bars. You leaned forward to kiss her finger.

“Eager to please you, Mistress.”

Wrathia smirked.

“Good girl.” She purred, walking around to begin unlocking the elegant padlocks on the cage.

“I’ve had a stressful day.” She said, throwing the cage open and grabbing you by your braid. You smiled blissfully as Wrathia dragged you out of the cage. Wrathia reached behind you and unbound your wrists.

“But you always know exactly how to help Mistress relax.” You tittered as Wrathia slid her panties off, leaving her heels on. Hooking one leg over your shoulder she grabbed your braid again and shoved your face between her legs. You wasted no time in latching onto Wrathia’s clit, savoring the way she always tasted of cloves and citrus, warmth and spices. Wrathia cooed encouragingly and began to stroke your hair as you hungrily sucked her clit.

“What a good pet you are!” Wrathia said between gasps.

“You’re so cute, poor little pet, I bet you wish you could play with your little cunt right now, don’t you?” you nodded and Wrathia laughed.

“Poor thing. Perhaps I’ll make you cum when you’re finished.” She continued to lovingly pet your hair, running her hand along the braid before wrapping it around her wrist and tugging sharply. You were forced away from her clit with a gasp and you blinked up at her.

“Use your fingers you little twat or it’ll be the belt across your ass and your pussy.” Wrathia spat. You nodded eagerly and went back to sucking her clit, sliding two fingers into her and curling them exactly how your Mistress had taught you.

“Good girl, that’s it.” Wrathia sighed with pleasure as she resumed gently stroking your hair. You hummed softly, knowing the vibration of your tongue against her clit would push her over the edge, and a few moments later you felt Wrathia clench around your fingers as she came, her clit twitching against your soft tongue. Wrathia shuddered and let out a sensual moan before unhooking her leg from your shoulder and pressing her foot against your groin. You yelped as she ground the bottom of her black, spiked stiletto against your clit, her heel almost entering you.

“Do you want to cum, pet?” She asked and you nodded.

“Do you think you deserve to cum?” She pressed against you even harder, making you wince in pleasure and pain.

“Only if mistress thinks I do.” You said.

Wrathia grabbed your hair and hoisted you to your feet. Even without heels you were several inches shorter than her, but now she was almost a full foot taller than you. She picked you up, wrapping your legs around her waist. Wrathia cupped your chin and smashed her lips against yours, sighing contendedly at the taste of her still lingering on your lips. Wrathia kissed you deeply, overwhelming your mouth with hers as you wrapped your arms around her neck tightly. Wrathia carried you to the bed and plopped you down on it.

“You’re going to have to ask  _very_  nicely if you want me to make you cum.” She said, putting her hands on her hips. You laid down and opened your legs wide, reaching down to spread your pussy lips and give Wrathia a perfect view of your clit and dripping entrance.

“Please make me cum mistress! Please I’ve been a good girl! Look how lovely my pussy is, and it belongs to you Mistress!” You begged and Wrathia smirked.

“Aren’t you the most polite little pet? I guess, since you’re so well mannered..” Wrathia climbed onto the bed and put her right leg over your left, lining her clit up against yours. She wrapped her hands around your neck as she began to grind her clit against yours.

“Mis-tre-” you gasped as she applied more pressure against your throat. Wrathia continued to frantically move her hips, dominating your clit with hers as she alternated between putting pressure on your throat and letting you breathe. It didn’t take long for you to feel your orgasm building.

“Are you gonna cum?” Wrathia asked through gritted teeth, releasing your throat long enough to let you answer.

“Y-yes!!” You felt your climax about to wash over you when Wrathia stopped, lifting off of you just long enough for the moment to pass and then slapping your clit hard.

“You didn’t ask first, you thought you would just cum without my permission?” She slapped your clit again.

“I couldn’t y-you-” you squealed as she slapped you again a good three times

“Are we complaining now?” You shook your head.

Wrathia leaned down and kissed you sweetly.

“Lets try that again, okay baby?” You nodded and bit your lip. Wrathia resumed rubbing her clit against yours and took your hands in hers, pressing them against the bed on either side of your head. You squeezed her hands as you felt your climax start to build once again.

“Mistress can I cum p-please!” You begged and Wrathia smiled affectionately.

“Yes you may, sweet thing.” she said, grinding against you even faster. You closed your eyes and let out a high-pitched moan as you finished, the sensation of your clit twitching against Wrathia’s making her cum for the second time. She climbed off of you, getting between your legs and shoving three fingers into you. You arched your back and cried out, as you were incredibly sensitive now.

“My, my. I think my pet is ready to get fucked isn’t she?” Wrathia asked, rapidly curling her fingers to press them against your g-spot. You bucked your hips into her hand and moaned loudly.

“Y-yes please please fuck me Mistress!” You cried.

Wrathia pulled her fingers out of you and brought them to her lips. Smiling as she licked your fluids off of her fingers. Wrathia liked to fill your diet with a large assortment of pastries and other sugary delights, making your insides taste wonderfully sweet.

She climbed off of the bed briefly to retrieve an ornate treasure chest from under it. She dropped it on the bed and opened it, turning it towards you. It was full of a wide variety of different toys. Dildos of many different shapes and sizes, vibrators, anal beads, clamps and whips and other delightful playthings.

“What will it be tonight dear thing?” she asked and you smiled. It was rare you got to choose.

You reached in and sifted around a bit until you settled on a strap on of rather formidible size, jet black and ribbed and a small bullet shaped vibrator.

“Wonderful choices, Princess.” Wrathia said, standing again and beckoning you to help her with the harness for the strap on.  When it was on you laid back down, keeping your legs spread for Wrathia.

Wrathia slowly crawled over you, running her warm palms along the soft flesh of your thighs, making you shiver. She pushed the vibrator inside of you, turning it on to the maximum setting and angling it to press against your g-spot. You whimpered and pushed your hips up but she immediately took it out once it was slick with your cum. She hummed appreciatively as she pushed it into your asshole, making you arch your back and whine.

“Such a cute, tight little hole, look at you.” She cooed, watching you wriggle beneath her.

Wrathia grabbed your wrists and pinned your arms above your head with one hand as she lined the tip of the strap on up with your entrance.

“What do you say?”

“Please!-” she thrust it into you all the way to the hilt. You writhed and cried out loudly, biting your lip in embarrassment at how loud you were being.

“No little pet, I want to hear you scream. And since you’re such a good girl, you can call me by my name just for now.” She said, her tone sweet and encouraging, betrayed by her absolutely ravenous expression.

“W-Wrathia!!” You cried as she released your wrists, grabbing your legs and hoisting then over her shoulders. The angle made her slide even deeper into you and your eyes practically rolled into the back of your head.

Wrathia reached down and began roughly rubbing and pinching your clit.

“You take my cock so well don’t you Princess? Do you like having your little pussy stretched? Mm I could watch those pretty tits bounce all day..” She growled.

You were too lost in pleasure to even answer, and at least Wrathia understood and wouldn’t punish you for not asking permission since she was fucking you so hard you couldn’t even remember your name.

Finally the pleasure overwhelmed you and you climaxed harder than you ever had before. Wrathia laughed, taking great amusement in how positively spent you looked right now, covered in sweat, eyes tearing, panting. She slid out of you and removed the vibrator from your ass, tossing both aside for some unlucky servant to clean up.

“You did so good my sweet little thing, I feel much better now.” She said, pulling a silk cloth from the table beside the bed and using it to clean up your (very sore) pussy. You could only manage to hum gently in response.

“Do you want Mistress to give you a bath now?” She asked, scooping you up and setting you on her lap.

“Y-yes Mistress..” You replied weakly.

Wrathia smiled and kissed your forehead before picking you up, carrying you bridal style toward the obscenely large bathroom.


End file.
